This invention related to a bicycle handle grip assembly, and more particularly to a grip assembly which incldes a flexible housing mounted therein which may be compressed to produce an alerting sound.
Although most bicycles do not come standard with a horn or bell, these items are easily available from most bicycle and other recreational stores. The horn or bell is attached to the bicycle, preferrably on the handle bars so that the rider has easy access thereto.
These horns and/or bells require the attachment to the bike by means of certain tools, which may be difficult to accomplish for the young rider. In addition, if the horn or bell is not positioned appropriately, the horn or bell could interfere with the visibility of the rider or the riders operation of the gear shift on multi speed bicycles.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a handle grip assembly that includes a horn or other alerting mechanism, and which overcomes the above disadvantages.